


Taking Back Control

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Olivia's conflicting feelings about Negan lead to an interesting confrontation between them. Only this time, Olivia is in control.





	Taking Back Control

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place before Spencer's death, and was written because I was pissed off at how she died in the show.

Silently, Olivia stepped into the empty guest bedroom after the most uncomfortable dinner she’d ever had, even more so than any holiday meal in years past. She exhaled a shaky sigh before removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. As hard as she tried she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. She cursed to herself, frustrated with how she couldn’t control the emotions that stress brought on.

Damn him, Olivia thought. Damn that smug asshole. Who did he think he was, making fun of her weight and then asking to fuck her the next? What kind of pathetic excuse for a woman did he take her for? If there was anything that Olivia was proud of, it was the fact that she had found some hidden power within herself to stun Negan with a simple slap.

Olivia replaced her glasses on her face and smiled to herself as she stared at her right hand. She swore that she could still feel the way that his cheek connected with her palm. At that moment, she had felt strong when she watched how Negan’s eyes widened in shock and he needed a brief pause to recover. Where was that inner badass when Olivia needed her so many times for bullies in her past? 

God, Olivia would hug every jock that made fun of her weight when she was younger if it meant getting rid of Negan. He stood for every mean comment, snide remark, and back-handed compliment she’d ever received in her life. And to make matters worse he had the rugged good looks of those dangerous bad boys her mother always warned her to stay away from. He’d murdered Glenn and Abraham in cold blood, kidnapped Daryl, and held the entirety of Alexandria hostage, all while being absolute sex on legs. It was like a cruel joke for him to ask to have sex with her; no man with looks like that said those things and actually meant them.

Her teeth bit softly into her cheek as her right hand tensed into a fist. All she felt was utter disdain towards Negan, and she needed some method to release it. Her eyes glanced quickly at the empty wall. Without hesitation, she punched the wall as hard as she could. She shut her eyes and sighed before the pain started to slowly tingle along her nerve endings. She swore under her breath as shook her hand out to try to alleviate some of the stinging.

“Well fuck me,” a familiar taunting voice entered her ears. “I’m real fucking lucky I got off the hook with only a slap.”

Olivia’s lips pursed as she turned to look into Negan’s smug face. Of course she’d forgotten to shut the door. “Where’s Carl and Judith?” Olivia asked, opting to ignore his comment.

“On the porch. Carl wanted to check up on you himself, but I told him I’d do it,” Negan said, stepping closer to her. “And here I thought you were up here crying your pretty little eyes out. Instead you’re doing some Rocky Balboa shit. The fuck is up with that?”

“None of your business,” Olivia spat at him before turning to leave the room. She didn’t get too far before Negan shifted over to block her way.

“You totally got off on slapping me, didn’t you?” Negan asked, his lips curled into a smirk. “Bet it just soaked your panties right through, yes siree.”   

“Just shut the fuck up and let me through unless you want another one,” Olivia said as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and looked up into his brown eyes.

“Do it,” Negan whispered before tilting his head to the side and pointed to the cheek she didn’t slap. “Make it match. I’m never one to turn down a little roughing up from a beauty such as yourself.”

Olivia’s mouth slightly dropped open at his confession. Not only did he want more, but he called her a beauty. When she looked into his eyes, she knew that he was serious. She watched how his tongue peeked over his bottom lip, and how his dimples stood out more prominently without his beard to hide them. He was oozing masculinity, and his face still hinted a shadow even though he’d freshly shaved only an hour before.

Olivia’s head dropped slightly to hide some of the blush that would soon give her away. “You’re… you’re absolutely disgusting,” she said, though she wasn’t so certain of those words herself.

Negan leaned down over Olivia before he said, “But you haven’t fucking walked out yet. So what’s it gonna be?”

Olivia’s eyes wandered down his face, admiring the tight fit of his shirt against his body, how his jeans sat just low enough on his hips, and imagining those long legs pressed against her body. In a quick movement, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked down, pulling his lips into hers. Negan didn’t hesitate, and fought for dominance in the kiss, pulling her body closer to him as he steered her toward the wall to hold her against it.

As soon as Olivia felt herself being boxed in she pushed back against his lips, trying not to allow herself to melt from his roaming hands on her hips. As his hands slowly began to travel towards her ass, she finally had enough. She pushed hard and turned him around so that his back was against the wall. He almost seemed surprised at this, but didn’t lose his calm and cool facade just yet.

“No. If we’re doing this at all, it’s going to be on my terms. Got it?” she asked, looking up at him. She didn’t want to think about how similar this situation was to sticking one’s head into a lion’s open maw. “I don’t appreciate you pawing me like that.”

“Whatever you say doll,” Negan drawled, letting his hand trail down to the front of his jeans. “So are you going to tell me I’m a naughty boy and tease all my good places?”

Olivia frowned for a moment before slapping his hand away from touching himself further. Negan chuckled, bringing his hands up to gesture his surrender. She looked his body up and down, trying to decide what she’d do to him. Suddenly, a wicked idea came to her and she stepped away from him.

“I don’t think you deserve it,” she said, a smile dancing on her lips as she turned to the open doorway.

“Wait a fucking minute here!” Negan barked, making Olivia stop just in front of the door. “Unless you’re leaving to bring up Arat to join in or some shit, I don’t think it’s very fucking kind of you to walk out on me now.”

Olivia struggled to stifle a giggle before starting again. “You know Negan,” Olivia said, closing the bedroom door closed and turned back to him. “You take a lot from others. You’ve taken our people and our supplies. I want to see how giving you’re willing to be.”

Negan’s scowl quickly disappeared as he opened his arms and gestured to himself. “Oh baby, you have no fucking idea how giving I am,” he said. “My wives would call me the “Giving Tree” if, you know, I hadn’t thought of it first.”

She paused for a moment at his “wives” comment but instead brushed it off and continued. “Good, then you’d have no issues with getting on your knees, right?” Olivia asked, pointing to the spot in front of her.

Negan’s chocolate brown eyes locked with hers, as if challenging her to repeat herself. Olivia stood up straighter, trying to cast an air of authority over the man that could easily ruin their community in one fell swoop on a bad day. Instead of fighting her, however, he bit his bottom lip and held back an arrogant grin. In a playful tone he said, “Yes ma'am,” and proceeded to slowly drop to his knees in front of her, just like he’d made her friends do when they first met. “What are your orders?” he asked her.

With a swift movement, she yanked the blue button up shirt from her arms and threw it on top of Negan’s head. Before he could register the fabric over his eyes, she did the same with her t-shirt and tossed it at his knees so she stood before him in only her bra and jeans.

After throwing the shirt to the side, Negan let out a low whistle as his gaze travelled hungrily over her. A shiver ran up Olivia’s spine. Even when he was being submissive he still held so much power over her. The way he looked at her with such desire was more than she’d ever experienced with previous lovers. She almost didn’t feel too embarrassed that she only had a  simple black bra to tease him with.

“You can help me take off the rest,” Olivia said, gesturing to her pants. He didn’t need to be told twice, as he scooted forward and curled his fingers around her belt loop and yanked it off with a force that shocked her. She reached forward and grabbed Negan’s face so he’d look up at her. “Be gentle. There’s no rush,” she said, stroking her index finger along the bottom of his jaw.

Negan let out a rumbled sigh of agreement as his hands ghosted down the curves of her thighs. He stopped at her shoes, and she lifted each foot to allow him to take them off. As he did so, his long fingers pressed into the balls of her feet and he smiled up at her as she sighed at his touch.

He made his way back up to her jeans and unbuttoned them with a flick of his thumb. She watched with bated breath as his fingers slipped into her jeans and shimmied them down her legs at an agonizingly slow pace. There was a frustrated grunt from him as he seemed to be struggling with obeying her rules and only stripping her as he looked at her panties. He decided to be good, and pulled them down while looking up at her, waiting for her next command.

Her face was flush with how vulnerable she was under his gaze. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at him, deciding to reward him a little. She parted her legs just enough for Negan to see her sex, and told him, “You’re allowed to lick me.”

Before she could react, Negan had closed the gap and lifted her leg over his shoulder, sending her off balance and grasping at the wall behind her. “Wait a second! I never told you you could… oh fuck…” she whimpered as his tongue teased her outer lips. She was thankful for the wall or else her knees would have buckled with each tender stroke along her folds.

Olivia quickly learned that he wasn’t all talk when he said he’d fuck her brains out. The man seemed to know every little tender spot on her body to make her writhe in his tight grip. His eyes flicked up to watch her pleasured expression as he sucked and rolled his tongue over her sensitive clit.

She debated whether or not she should pull him off and punish him for disobeying her, but she couldn’t. Not when he was this good. So she let her hips grind against him, pushing him as close as he could to her sex.

His hand cupped her ass as he pressed forward, assaulting her clit with urgency before dipping a finger inside of her. Olivia sighed, reaching down to run a hand down his slicked hair. With each push of his finger she felt that familiar tug on her body as she neared her climax. As his tongue pressed once more over her clit, she felt the surge of her orgasm flow over her, and she allowed herself to moan and grip his hair as his tongue ran over her opening to lap up her wetness.

Negan brought her thigh down off of his shoulder and smirked before bringing his finger up to his mouth to get the last of her juices cleaned off. “You look pleased as fucking punch, doll,” he said.

Olivia slowly regained a bit of her composure as she looked down at him. “You disobeyed me. I was going to reward you with a blowjob but I guess that won’t be happening,” she said.

“Fair enough.” Even when he was being reprimanded he still held that same arrogant expression. “How are you gonna punish me?”

Olivia thought for a moment. “Strip and lie down on the bed,” she said.

She watched intently as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a dusting of chest hair speckled salt and pepper like his beard had been. He didn’t break eye contact with her as he unbuttoned his jeans and kicked off his boots. She felt a rush of excitement when he pulled down the rest of his clothes, revealing how ready he was for what would come next. He was bigger than any of her past boyfriends, and certainly much thicker too.

He turned to walk towards the bed and Olivia set about trying to find what she needed. She opened the dresser beside the bed and looked through it, sifting through extra clothes that weren’t being worn by anyone.

“I’m all for trying new things doll,” Negan drawled as he lounged comfortably on the bed. “But I’m not exactly in the mood right now for getting a dildo shoved up my ass.”

She rolled her eyes at his comment and burrowed deeper into the clothes until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out an old robe and yanked the cord out of the loops that held it in place. Turning back towards Negan, she gestured for him to put his hands up. He chuckled but followed her instruction. Once she was done, she tugged the cord to make sure it was tight enough so he couldn’t unravel it.

Olivia climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips just enough so his cock brushed against her thigh. He hissed in approval and watched as she reached to undo her bra. Negan bit his lip at the sight before him and tried gyrating his hips against her.

She sat up enough to get out of is reach and Negan pouted. “If you move your hips at all I’ll walk out. Understand?” she asked and he nodded.

She took his member in her hand and positioned him at her opening. Slowly, she brought her hips down, gasping at the feel of how much he was filling her. He seemed to be experiencing the same thing, a low hum rumbling in his throat as he fought the urge to thrust up into her the rest of the way.

Once she had finally found it comfortable enough to sink down fully, she steadied herself by brushing her hands down his toned chest. He moaned softly, “Like what you see?”

She nodded and shifted her hips slightly to get a better angle on him. She let out a soft sigh as she rose off him just enough to push herself back down to the hilt. He groaned beneath her as she started a leisurely pace, enjoying the way his cock rubbed against her walls in all the right places. She thought about how unfair it was that only now she found a man that could please her, and he was an absolute jerk to say the least.

“Fuck Olivia, if you keep going this fucking slow I’ll lose my fucking mind!” Negan groaned as his hands tensed in the bindings.

Olivia looked down at this man, who so easily made the great Rick Grimes quake in his boots, trembling beneath her as he waited for her to move. She felt a burst of pride swell in her as she thought about it. She had him in the palm of her hand, and he could only cum if she let him.

Instead of torturing him further, she gave in and snapped her hips against him. She was greeted with a low guttural moan from Negan as he stared at her body with every wiggle of her hips. She was usually pretty shy, but this time she didn’t mind having someone stare at her like she was the beautiful woman she wanted to believe she was.

She rocked herself against him, his cock hitting her weakest areas with zeal. Olivia knew that by the sounds Negan was making beneath her that he was nearing his end. She sped the process along by letting her fingers stroke her still sensitive clit as she brought herself down over and over onto him.

Negan looked up at her with hooded eyes, his mouth open and panting as she brought him closer and closer to the edge. It was a struggle to hold himself back with how her walls gripped him tightly against her, conforming to his shape perfectly.

With a sharp gasp, Olivia neared her peak as she teetered just over the point of no return. With one final snap of her hips she fell over the brink, launching her senses into overdrive as she clung to Negan’s chest with her free hand. She quickly pulled herself out of him as he spurted his seed over his thighs, panting with every pulsation through his body.

Olivia slumped down next to his body, her limbs recovering from the exertion. She looked over to Negan, who stared back into her eyes as they watched each other try to regain some semblance of composure.

There was an odd moment where she felt that she should lean over and kiss him. Her lips were so close to his, yet she stopped herself. Even if she felt grateful to have an outlet for some of her frustrations, she still reminded herself that this was the same man who was holding their way of life hostage. The first kiss had been out of pure passion, but a second one would have been more personal than she’d be willing to share with him.

Negan smirked as he brought his hands down. “A little fucking help?” he asked.

She untied the cord and sat up along with Negan. They’d spent too long up here, Carl would start getting worried and come looking for them soon.

The two pulled on their clothes in silence, almost as if erasing the past few moments they had together. She wasn’t too hurt, but she still felt an emptiness when she imagined Negan walking his fine self out of the room and turning into that grotesque caricature he was when he entered through the door earlier this afternoon.

As she pulled on the final article of clothing, Negan began to head towards the door. He stopped for a moment and turned around to face her. “You fucking promise me that you don’t ever let a man make you cry like that again. I know for a fucking fact that you’ve got enough in you to kick his ass ten times over,” he said, speaking to her with nothing but sincerity.

Olivia smiled and nodded, noticing the small wink he gave her before leaving her alone in the room. She gave the room a quick once over to make sure everything was back in its proper place and caught her face in the mirror above the dresser. A different woman stared back at her, one who was beautiful and capable of anything. She tilted her head up high and admired her reflection for a moment.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t carry too much of this confidence with her, not just yet. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes to make them look like they were red from crying. Carl needed to believe her when she lied about what really happened in the guest room, though she knew he would still suspect her for a while. She gave herself one last confident smile in the mirror before turning to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in keeping up with me, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
